


Here Without You

by starfire29



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfire29/pseuds/starfire29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie has been in a mood ever since Alexandrea got eliminated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Without You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: i made this story out of boredom. haha. i was listening to this song on my pc when i decided that it would make a good one shot fic. and i think it fits. also, i made this story years ago. i originally posted this story on a david archuleta fan site.

I laying down on one of the lounge chairs near the hotel swimming pool. I was listening to Here Without You by 3 DoorsDown on my Ipod. 

A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

The song seemed to fit my mood. Which was currently in a bizarre state of emotions. Why? Well, its because my best friend who happens to be the love of my life just got eliminated. 

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

I remember I was crying like a baby then. I was sobbing on national television but I couldn't stop myself because I knew I'd be lost without her. 

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

Luke Menard and David Cook tried to comfort me but to no avail. I knew she saw me sobbing while she was singing. Because right after she sang she ran down to hug me. I hugged her back. And held her close. 

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

I seriously didn't want to let go at all. I loved her. I didn't want to lose her. But she had to go. She had to leave. She told me that she loved me too and that I'd never lose her. She promised to stay in touch and to watch the show.

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love

And then she kissed me on the lips. It happened backstage, after the show. Right before she was whisked away for some interviews. That kiss is etched in my mind forever. And I would never forget the moment. I sighed.

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

I began thinking of the moment we met again and began hanging out. We were inseparable. We were like attached at the hip. We did everything together. And now she's gone. She was the one person I was close to. I wasn't very sociable, so I wasn't close to anyone else. So, now I was completely lost. 

I was sad and lonely. As the songs ends, I continued thinking of her. I look up and I see that it's getting darker by the minute. I get up and head back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: i hope you guys like it. i used the song here without you by 3 doors down. i love that song. anyway, comments please. i have decided to post this story here as well.


End file.
